Zen Briefs
Common Attributes or Powers & Abilities: Applications (General) * Omnipotence - All Powerful ** Creation; True to her title as Goddess Jr, Zen is regarded by believers as the architect of the cosmos and everything within it including the Sun and the Moon - and the Earth, the spirits and the soul, and all of the animals on lands, in the skies, and in the seas. ** Resurrection; ** Purification; ** Conception; ** Transformation; ** Protection; ** Advanced Apporting ** Biokinesis ** Electromagnetic Interference ** Flight - In her smoke form, she can fly in the air. ** Highly Advanced Healing - Zen possesses the ability to heal any type of injury. ** Nigh Invulnerability ** Memory Manipulation ** Power Granting ** Highly Advanced Power Negation ** Highly Advanced Reality Warping - Her power is so great that reality shapes itself according to her will. *** Highly Advanced Conjuration ** Shapeshifting ** Soul Control - She has a certain level of control over them. ** Advanced Supernatural Concealment ** Telekinesis ** Meta Miracle Manipulation - Use powerful miracles beyond divinity ** Supernatural Perception - Zen can see and hear things and beings that are invisible. ** Power to kill Gods, Dark/Evil Gods, demons, devils, evil/dark/demonic entities, planetary/omniversal evils & Fallen Angels: '''Thankfully, God, Jesus Christ & every species of Hominid Rightismus (including Homo-Sapien Rightismus) are immune to that power/attack, especially since they weild it properly. But Luficer/Satan, the Darkness, every species of Hominid Leftismus (including Homo-Sapien Leftismus), the evils of both the Omniverse & infinite Earths (including True-Earth Prime), Satan Pantheon / 7 rulers of Hell, the original sins, etc. truly aren’t. * '''Omnipresence - All Present ** Prophecy; ** Plan; A common trope of Zen is that she has a plan in place that encompasses everything that happens in the world, both good and bad. If something happens, it was all in accordance to Zen's plan known as the butterfly effect. * Omniscience - All Knowing ** Eternity; ** Universal/Omniversal Awareness - As Goddess said, Zen can hear and see all. * Omnibenevolence ** Love; ** Candor; ** Salvation; ** Forgiveness; ** Mercy; * Immortality - Zen, as being one of the first entities to exist, is immortal. * Mandatory Existence Applications (Detail) * Absolute Existence - Zen can control her own existence, as well as everyone and everything's existence, without any limit. ** Causa Sui Physiology - As Goddess Jr, Zen can self-create one's own being. ** Gender Transcendence - As Goddess Jr she transcends the notion of genders but she is commonly referred to as a girl. ** Relative Appearance Alteration - As Goddess Jr, Zen can alter her form to conform to another's perception of what one would look like according to their personal ideology. * Absolute Will - Zen has, with but a whim, absolute control over everything. ** Omniverse Manipulation - The user can control the entire omniverse. * Alpha Reality/Omega Reality - Zen is the alpha and omega of all things real and beyond, She will decide what will end, begin or continue on endlessly. ** Totality Manipulation - Zen simply is the Reality of Principles because she is Goddess Jr. * Afterlife Creation/Manipulation - Zen can create afterlives, be they Heavens, Hells or something else. * Author Authority -The user is the author of existence. * Balance - Being the creator of omniversal balance, Zen is at peace with the yin and yang in everything and knows one can't exist without the other. * Causality Manipulation - The cause and the prime mover of existence, the user can control everything through cause and effect. ** Grand Design Construction - Everything that exists or does not exist will happen according to the laws of the fate and causalities that the user planned. * Complete Arsenal - Zen possesses every type of power and ability there is. * Creation Embodiment - Zen embodies the prime force of universal life and is the beginning and end of all things. * Eldritch Physiology - Zen is beyond the essence of creation, has no name that can be uttered by mortals, and is beyond logic, causality, physics and comprehension of the mortal mind. * Enlightenment - Zen has infinite knowledge and wisdom. * * Life and Death Transcendence - Zen is beyond life and death. ** Absolute Immortality - Zen has total, absolute immortality. * Meta Miracle Manipulation - Use powerful miracles beyond divinity. * Metapotence - Zen has the power to do anything without justification. * Oblivion Embodiment/Omni-Embodiment - In essence, Zen is the primary force that existed before the creation, the absolute singularity without limits. * Omniarch - Zen has supremacy over all. ** Conceptual Lordship - Zen is Goddess Jr and the essence of everything, controlling all the concepts. ** Heaven Lordship - Zen is the absolute master of paradise, where the blessed souls go. ** Universal Lordship - Zen is the absolute master of the universe and beyond. * * Omnilock - Being Goddess Je and the essence of creation, Zen transcends it all. ** Freedom - Zen has control of all fates in everything and therefore is beyond the hold of destiny. * Omnibenevolence - As Goddess Jr, Zen must see the value of goodness. She shows an infinite capacity to love, and to show mercy, patience, self-control, humility, gentleness, respect, forgiveness, loyalty, charity, responsibility, courage, diligence, wisdom, calmness, empathy, sympathy, compassion, honesty/truthfulness, faith, positivity, Conservatism, Rightism, Patriotism (First World Nationalism), joy (as situations may call for them), Capitalism, Constitutionalism, honor, selfless glory, etc. * Omnificence - Zen can create anything in unlimited levels. * Origin Manipulation - Zen has total control over all origins. ** Self Origin Manipulation - Zen has absolute control over all of one's origin, She is beyond justification or explanation as to how she came to be, she is, and what she is. * Perfection - Zen, as Goddess Jr, is perfect in every way possible. ** Existential Perfection - Zen can be a being existentially be perfect, that is, be independent of the lower things and Absolute. ** Spiritual Perfection - Zen is spiritually perfect, free from any kind of ignorance, evil, darkness, liberalism, leftism, globalism, slavery, corruption, socialism, etc. * Preservation - Zen can preserve, govern and keep absolutely anything and everything in existence. ** Cosmic Keystone - Zen is the keystone of reality that sustains the totality of creation. * Primordial Deity Physiology - Zen is the deity the predates all of creation and beyond. ** Primordial Force Manipulation - Zen can control the unique source of origin of every universal concept; the primordial force that generated everything. * Singularity - as Goddess Jr, Zen is unique and therefore, one of a kind; unable to be duplicated. ** Singular Reality Existence - Zen is above all timelines and alternate realities, thus being the one and only. * Supreme Voice - Zen, The one of many largest symbols of a Monotheistic Deity, is their voice and the word of a Monotheistic Deity, is absolute. * Unity - Zen is one-with-all that is sustaining in the omniverse. ** Nature Unity - Zen is one with the omniversal force of nature. ** Unimind - Goddess Jr's mind is absolute and true. *** Transcendent Consciousness - Goddess Jr's consciousness fundamentally primordial and transcendent; a state of mind in unison with everything in existence. * Universal Irreversibility - The will and word of Zen are impossible to be reversed. * Ultimate Invincibility - Zen, as a Monotheistic Deity, is completely and utterly impossible to defeat.